


Unexpected Company

by killonpaper



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killonpaper/pseuds/killonpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is caught in a typical run or hide situation, deciding on the latter. After a while, another voice breaks the silence. He only wished he had remained unaware of the other presence that resided in the room with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Company

Miles crept along the filthy, bloodstained floor of Mount Massive, praying to a god he didn’t quite believe in that he had lost Trager. As he reached an illuminated portion of the hall, he stood up, vaulting over a pile of furniture. He pulled his camera in front of his face, toggling the night vision on. A pair of eyes glowing like an animal’s approached him. “Buddy!” an all-too-familiar voice called from the darkness in front of him. He turned in the opposite direction, jumping over a table once more. He slipped, falling on his face directly into a puddle of blood. Was it his? He had ran out of time to run, the crazed doctor looming closer as seconds ticked by. Miles pulled himself up off of the floor, darting into the nearest open room and hoping the dark hall had concealed his movement. Inching the door closed behind him, his eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for a place to hide. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he crawled into the furthest corner from the door. Trager’s slow, calm footsteps paced past the door to the reporter’s astonishment, and he waited in the darkness, trying to steady his breathing. Upshur sat there alone in the room for what could’ve easily been an hour, before he heard a faint voice speak up from the other side of the room.   
“H-Hello? You’re...You’re not one of them, are you? A v-variant?” the light voice quavered, just as terrified as he was. To say the least, Miles was startled. How had he not realized there was another person in the room with him? He started to nod in response, before realizing there was no way the other person in the room could see him.   
“Um, Yeah, you’re right. I’m a journalist. Miles Upshur. You?”   
“I’ve...I’ve been here for a while now. I’m Denny.” His voice sounded small and hoarse, though his nervous stuttering had calmed exponentially. Miles looked through the night vision on his camera, searching for the source of the voice. He wished he hadn’t. In the corner of the room opposite of him sat a man clutching his knees to his chest. Even sitting, the journalist could tell he was tall, six feet at least. The man’s mouth was cut on both corners into a Glasgow smile. Stitches and scars covered his visible skin, the rest covered by a straightjacket coated in dirt, blood, and other questionable substances. Most disturbing of all was his left eye, which had been mutilated so it looked like it had been rotated 180 degrees. The man’s mutilated face reminded Miles of a disturbed Picasso painting. Looking past whatever had been done to him, he appeared young, seeming to be in his late 20s. Denny visibly shook, like a leave in a storm.   
“Oh my god.” the reporter uttered, hoping he hadn’t been heard. He tried to push himself away from the young variant, his back hitting the cold wall. Denny hadn’t seemed to of heard him.   
“You’ve..You’ve gotta help me! Help m-me out of here!” Miles didn’t respond, still in shock at the horror of Murkoff’s experiments.   
“H-hello? Mister Upsh-shur? Don’t l-leave me! You have to help me!” Denny began to sob pathetically, his voice cracking mid-sentence. The traumatized journalist finally reached the door, putting a hand on the doorknob as the variant’s wails reached a climax. Just as Miles began to turn the knob, he felt something heavy slam itself against the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Denny Fields is an OC of mine I've had pretty much since I joined the fandom. I needed to develop him more (still do) so I wrote him in a situation in which he interacts with canon characters. If people like him, I might write some more about him on here, but if not that's cool too I guess. Expect a Walrider!Miles fic dealing with the aftermath of Mount Massive and readjusting to daily life sometimes soon.


End file.
